1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to amusement devices and pertains, more specifically, to an improvement in a toy marking device of the type in which a writing tip is oscillated while writing to produce amusing effects.
2. Description of the Invention
Toy marking devices in which a writing tip is oscillated during writing to produce amusing effects have become quite popular. These devices usually include a housing carrying the writing tip and a battery-operated motor which, when operated, actuates an oscillating mechanism which, in turn, oscillates the housing and the writing tip. One such marking device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,987, in which there is illustrated a writing tip oscillated by a motor-driven oscillating mechanism.